Noche de viernes
by Fanficcionista
Summary: Lex no pertenece [Advertencia: clex]


NOCHE DE VIERNES

Disclaimer: Los niños son de DC Comics, Siegel & Shuster, WB y Millar & Gough. No me gano un peso.

Spoliers: Algún momento indefinido de la cuarta.

Distribución: Ffnet, SlasHeaven y mi LJ. Si alguien más lo quiere, pregunta primero.

Rating: Mente abierta y madurez.

Beta: Sis, miles de gracias! Akari y Pao, love you, girls!

Nota: Si no estás de acuerdo con una relación entre Clark y Lex… dude, qué haces acá.

OoOOoOOoO

Lex acelera un poco más. Necesita alejarse de esa escuela lo más rápido posible. No pertenece ahí, ahora termina de darse cuenta.

No quiere mirar el velocímetro, porque si lo hace va a ver que va peligrosamente rápido y algún instinto de supervivencia lo va a hacer disminuir la velocidad. No quiere ir más lento. No puede.

¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí, de todos modos? Debería estar en la mansión, leyendo algo o revisando las finanzas de la planta o tratando de adelantarse a la próxima estrategia de su padre. Podría estar en Metropolis, en algún club con alguna morena sin nombre a la que le enviaría aros por la mañana siguiente y nunca volvería a ver. Podría...

Es uno de los millonarios más jóvenes del planeta, podría estar en cualquier lugar que quisiera y él estaba en una fiesta de una secundaria de un pueblito perdido en el medio de la nada.

No sabe cómo, pero se está acercando al Puente, lo que es extraño porque siempre trata de evitarlo. Baja un poco la velocidad, lo suficiente par admirar el lugar donde podría jurar que atropelló a Clark antes de caer al río.

Detiene el auto un par de metros más allá, adonde no moleste a algún eventual conductor que pueda aparecer en ese camino un viernes, cuando todos tienen mejores cosas que hacer que estar solos parados en un puente. Se baja y vuelve al puente, sin molestarse en cerrar el Ferrari. Después de todo, es Smallville.

No puede ver mucho cuando se asoma por la orilla, sólo una masa oscura que avanza. Todo está en silencio y no oye nada más que el río y su propia respiración.

Está cansado. No sabe de qué, pero está cansado. Tal vez esquivar intentos de asesinato y luchar contra los especímenes que aparecen cada semana es más agotador de lo que creía. Sin mencionar a su padre.

No pertenece ahí, vuelve a pensar. Siempre va a ser el heredero millonario, antipático y maleducado, el extraño, el que podría corromper a los jóvenes del pueblo si lo dejan acercarse más allá de un saludo en el café. Un Luthor.

Apoya las manos en la baranda y sigue pensando en cómo ha cambiado todo.

Antes creía que él había cambiado, ahora sabe que no. Sigue siendo el mismo mentiroso y manipulador indigno de confianza que era cuando salió de Metropolis. Ha crecido, sí, y se ha vuelto mejor en lo que hace, pero eso no lo convierte en una mejor persona, ¿verdad? Sus amigos siguen sin ser sus amigos, sino personas que van a él cuando tienen problemas o necesitan algo. La única diferencia es que ni Clark ni Lana ni ninguna de las personas que ha conocido en Smallville los últimos años puede usar a otro sin sentirse culpable de vea en cuando, así que fingen preocuparse por él o creen que él les importa de verdad, que es su amigo.

Lex lo sabe, siempre lo ha sabido. Una parte patética y necesitada de él incluso agradece los momentos que le dieron la ilusión de amistad, eso desinteresado y real que ha visto flotar entre ellos y que él nunca ha tenido de verdad.

Sin embargo, no es suficiente. Nunca va a ser suficiente.

Subir el pie derecho a la barra más baja de la baranda se siente natural, como si fuera obvio que todo termine donde empezó (donde empezó l oimportante, por lo menos). Mantiene el equilibrio cuando sube el pie izquierdo a la barra más alta.

El río sigue avanzando, como va a seguir haciéndolo cuando todo haya terminado.

Apoya el pie derecho en la segunda barra y respira profundo. Sólo un paso, se dice, un paso más puede terminarlo todo.

No sabe muy bien qué es lo que pasa a continuación. Un viento repentino casi lo hace perder el equilibrio y se inclina hacia adelante, pero no cae porque algo o alguien lo sujeta por la cintura. Un par de segundos después, lo baja de la baranda y Lex cae de espaldas en el suelo.

"Lex, ¿estás bien?"

Clark está arrodillado junto a él, mirándolo fijo. Clark evitó que hiciera otra estupidez y se arrojara al río. El mismo Clark que no estaba ahí hace un minuto.

"¿Lex?" sube un poco la voz y tal vez empieza a pensar que volvió a pegarse en la cabeza.

Lex se incorpora sin decir nada y rechaza su ayuda para pararse.

"¿Ibas a..." la voz de Clark tiembla y eso es extraño. Clark balbucea, nunca tiembla. "¿Lex, ibas a...?"

No le contesta. Necesita apoyarse en algo y pensar y ya no puede seguir fingiendo que todas las veces que Clark lo ha salvado ha sido suerte o un milagro y necesita ordenar sus ideas. Le da la espalda y vuelve a acercarse a la baranda y cuando va a poyar sus manos en el metal, Clark lo toma por los hombros y lo obliga a darse vuelta.

"¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo?" Clark está furioso, ya no tiembla y le está gritando. Lo sujeta por los brazos con tanta fuerza que Lex está seguro que va a dejar moretones.

Mil preguntas más flotan en el aire: ¿qué estás haciendo, Lex? ¿qué quieres? ¿qué te falta? ¿qué quieres conseguir? ¿por qué, Lex?

"Deberías volver a tu fiesta." Lex trata de soltarse, no lo logra. "Estoy bien."

"No, no estás bien. ¡Acabo de bajarte de la baranda del puente!"

"¿Y a ti qué te importa?" trata un poco más, lo golpea en el pecho, sabe que es inútil. "¡No tenías nada que hacer aquí! ¡No te pedí que vinieras!"

"¡Tú me importas!" Clark lo sacude.

"Eso no es verdad y lo sabes." Lex se da cuenta que por la fuerza nunca va a lograr que Clark lo suelte, así que decide jugar mejor sus cartas. "Lo que te importa realmente, Clark, es guardar tus secretos y las cuevas Kawatche y Lana y esas piedras..."

"No, Lex..."

"Yo no te importo, Clark, no en verdad." decirlo en voz alta lo hace real y tiene que combatir al nudo que se le forma en la garganta "Vienes a mí cuando necesitas ayuda y a lo mejor te agrado, pero no te importo. No como..." no puede seguir hablando.

"¿Eso es lo que realmente crees?" Clark lo suelta y da un paso atrás. Sigue enojado, pero ahora tiene algo más, ¿está triste? ¿lastimado?

¿Importa?

"Está bien, Clark." casi susurra y tiene que bajar la vista. Se pasa la mano por la frente, tratando de aclarar sus ideas.

"No, Lex, no está bien." Clark vuelve a acercarse a él y Lex puede asegurar que se está conteniendo para no sujetarlo otra vez. "Esto no está bien, tú no estás bien y yo no estoy bien. Lamento haberte gritado y... fui un poco rudo contigo, es sólo que... Estaba tan asustado, Lex." Clark también va bajando la voz. "Pensé... pensé que iba a perderte y..."

Lo que hace que Lex lo mire otra vez no son las palabras, es el tono: desesperación, miedo, lágrimas a medio contener. Hay algo ahí, en los inmensos ojos claros de Clark, que podría jurar que es real y que es suyo. Lex se siente aliviado.

"Clark, estoy aquí." ahora es Lex el que apoya una mano en su brazo y lo aprieta un poco para calmarlo. Clark asiente, pero no dice nada. "Tal vez deberíamos conversar..."

Lex no puede decir nada más: Clark lo atrae y lo besa. Antes que alcance a reaccionar, el beso se acaba y Clark vuelve a hablar a unos centímetros de distancia.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca más." Clark vuelve a besarlo, pero esta vez Lex lo besa de vuelta. "Prométemelo."

"Nunca más." es todo lo que Lex puede decir mientras apoya una mano en su nuca y lo acerca más, porque no es suficiente.

Esto es real, se repite Lex, no es por lástima ni porque Clark piense que es lo que necesita para no arrojarse al río. Esto es más que eso. Esto es...

La lengua de Clark acaricia tímidamente la cicatriz en su labio y Lex se oye gemir. No puede seguir pensando. Tiene que abrir la boca y dejarla entrar y acariciarla con la suya y oír esos sonidos que salen de la garganta de Clark y buscar el borde de su camisa y meter la mano debajo y... Tiene que respirar.

"Tengo tantas cosas que decirte, Lex." Clark está jadeando y apoya su frente contra de él.

"Después, Clark. Creo que puede esperar."

Tal vez haya encontrado algo que le pertenezca, alguien a quien pertenecerle. Tal vez Clark siente realmente lo que Lex siente por él. Tal vez esta vez sea todo diferente y pueda cambiar.

Lex se permite creer.

OoOOoOOoO

¿Comentarios? ¿Opiniones?


End file.
